


One Exception

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Oneshot, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil usually can’t stand the sight of blood, but it’s different whenever Dan gets hurt. Fluffy phan one-shot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Exception

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic was inspired by me going on another Amazingphil marathon for the thousandth time. In his Draw My Life video Phil mentions fainting when he tried working at the vets. Phil’s issue with blood is also mentioned in his video Epic Love Fail.

Ever since he could remember, Phil had always felt squeamish around blood. That was why he’d never became a veterinarian after all, because the sight of blood made him feel faint and sick. It was like that all throughout his childhood actually. The very smell and sight of the red substance would just cause his tummy erupt with nausea and more often than not, he would pass out.

It wasn’t that big of a deal really. It wasn’t like people just went around bleeding everywhere, and horror movies were different because he knew for a fact that it was just fake blood, and he didn’t actually have to smell it.

There was, however, one exception to his fear of blood.

Dan.

His best friend, flatmate, and boyfriend was almost as clumsy as he was, which basically guaranteed accidents. Whenever Dan received an injury that resulted in bleeding, however, Phil never felt sick whatsoever.

The first time he realized this was one week after they’d moved into their first apartment in Manchester together. They were making dinner, tacos and salad to celebrate having everything mostly unpacked. Dan was focusing on the salad, chopping up different ingredients to go in it.

“Ow!” Dan’s sudden yelp had stopped Phil from his task of cooking the meat, looking up in alarm when he saw that the younger boy had cut himself with the sharp kitchen knife he’d been using.

Phil’s reaction had been immediate. He rushed over and grabbed Dan’s arm, accessing the damage before tugging him over to the sink. He’d then held Dan’s bloody hand under the water, calmly reassuring Dan when he flinched from the pain, continuing to do so until the cut was clean.

Dan was silent all throughout this. Finally once Phil had patted the wound dry and disinfected it, finishing the job with a bandage, he spoke up. “I thought you couldn’t stand blood Phil…”

The black haired youtuber froze as he realized this. “I can’t…I just….you were hurt, and-”

Dan interrupted his rambling with a sweet chaste kiss to the lips. “Thank you.”

At first Phil had believed he’d suddenly been cured of his blood phobia. This proved not to be the case though, because around a month later when they were hanging with PJ, there was another blood incident.

The dry air had caused PJ to have a rather terrible nosebleed. As soon as he saw the trail of dark red running down his friend’s face, Phil felt his skin grow cold and his stomach flipping over, and not in the good way.

Dan noticed right away. “Phil, are you okay?”

“I-I’m not sure,” Phil mumbled, his vision suddenly growing black.

Yeah, he’d ended up fainting.

For awhile after that, Phil thought that the incident with Dan had just been a fluke. That thought quickly changed when Dan had accidentally shattered a glass cup and then cut both his knees when he’d tried to kneel down and collect all the pieces.

Phil had walked into the kitchen and looked in alarm at Dan, whose knees were covered with blood as he finished throwing the remainder of the glass away, looking accomplished. The older youtuber had quickly grabbed Dan by the arm and dragged him into his en suite bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet so he could better assess the damage.

Dan watched once again in awe as Phil concentrated solely on removing the glass from his knees and cleaning the cuts, dabbing the blood away as gently as possible. Once both his knees were mummified with bandages, Phil took his hand and squeezed it gently.

“Let’s go lie down for a bit, yeah? You should rest.”

“Phil,” Dan said as he was led into Phil’s bedroom. “You did it again.”

“Huh?”

“You didn’t get sick.”

“Oh,” Phil’s eyebrows furrowed together as he came to a realization. “I think it’s just with you Dan. I get panicked when you’re hurt, making sure you’re okay becomes my top priority. I guess it distracts me from feeling sick.”

“Aw,” Dan giggled as he got under the covers. “So what you’re really saying is that you literally love me both inside and out. You even love my blood.”

“I don’t know about that,” Phil laughed as he cuddled up next to his boyfriend. “Want to watch some anime?”

“Sure.”

They snuggled comfortably under the blankets together, all worries of blood and injuries gone. Of course Phil knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them injured themselves again.


End file.
